


Saturday

by anoetic



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such pretty lips have to be good for something, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated!

It’s Saturday night, this is when the boys come to feed, taste flesh little broken sighs like milk and syrup. Something about cold air and no sun tells them to look at each other in this way, like late night movies and trembling skin; at least that’s what Bill thinks. The time is ten twenty two and already the moon feels like it’s ready to go to sleep, heavy and spreading its skin like flowers over Bill’s bed (at this point it might as well be theirs, Tom’s scent has never left and the thought of that makes Bill’s knees shake and his pants tighten.) Tom’s threading his fingers through sheets of Bill’s hair, the gesture was delicate, coaxing Bill to sigh against his brother’s shoulder, heart beats smoldering in his chest. Tom smells like home and Bill’s stomach braids with knots, butterflies tumbling over one another.

It’s Saturday night and this is when the boys come to bleed. Bill’s hands invite themselves to treasure his brother’s body, cool fingertips sneaking underneath loose fabric to scale muscle and heart beat. There are thunderstorms gathering in Tom’s chest, Bill’s going to be ruined tonight, and that’s exactly what both of them want. Tom sighs to himself, letting his hand fall from his brother’s hair and onto the warmth of his cheek, smiling when cream blushes pink. He says Bill’s name softly and it sounds like the beginning of a prayer. Bill lifts his head up, hiding his hands around Tom’s back, sweetly carrying thin fingers up the bridge of his brother’s spine and the goosebumps that chase down Tom’s back make his eyes flutter shut for half a second, his jaw clenching. The time is ten twenty seven and the moon has gone. Tom kisses Bill, once twice three times, teeth grazing on the shell of his bottom lip. Bill melts on his tongue, he tastes like bad dreams and marlboro reds and it shoots fireworks through Tom’s head, his heart drumming against his ribs and his dick hard in his jeans. “I want you to do something for me,” he mumbles into his brother’s greedy mouth, Bill tastes even better when he’s hard. Bill hums in accordance, his nails scarring stars along warmth and skin. Tom grins sin against Bill’s lips, his eyes cloudy as he pulls away to blanket a hand down Bill’s cheek. “Show me where your favorite place is.”

It’s Saturday night and this is when the boys come to feed.

Bill looks beautiful on his knees, and even more so when he has a throat full of Tom’s dick in his mouth. Bill has been well prepared for this, silk strands of saliva hanging down his bottom lip, his cheeks concave and hollow as he makes as much room as he can for his brother inside his mouth. His eyes clamp shut, a moan dancing along the length of Tom’s dick, making Tom swear breathlessly through his teeth, his fingers feverishly weaving themselves through blond roots. He peers over Bill, his body racking with hazed euphoria. Bill looks as if he’s in heaven, his thighs tensed together, his hand slowly creeping underneath the waistband of his jeans while the other is making a godly mess out of his brother, pale fingers racing up and down his dick, pearls of precome and saliva dripping between them as Bill slowly cranes his head upward, letting his brother’s dick tumble out of his mouth, hot breath ghosting over the head. Bill licks his lips, stars burning in his lids as he locks eyes with Tom who looks as if he’s got paradise lost in his vision. “Goddamn…” 

Tom’s voice is barely audible, his heart is loud like a siren in his ears and Bill smiles proudly, strands of precome glossy on his mouth like lipstick and Tom curses again, wildfires of need burning in his stomach as he grabs Bill by the back of his head, telling him to open those fucking dick sucking lips as he forces his cock into the heat of his brother’s mouth until he hears Bill gag and sputter, lungs struggling for air and budding of tears in his lids. It’s the prettiest few seconds of music Tom has ever heard. He’s crushing diamonds in his teeth he’s gritting them so hard. It’s tempting to come right there, because to watch Bill like that, aching for air, completely swallowed by his dick was enough to make Tom see stars. His hand is still firm on Bill’s scalp, nails poised and ready to rake delicate skin. “Now,” he breathed, his lips curling into a smile. “Show me what I taught you.”

Bill’s eyes nearly roll into the back of his skull, Tom’s voice washes over him, dragging goosebumps over his skin, suffocating him and the tears continue to sting in his lids, his tongue gliding along the underside of his brother’s dick as the pressure of Tom’s hand on his head strengthens. He’s doing good. Bill breathes loudly through his nose, reeling his head back, his tongue lapping at the tip of his brother’s cock, digging his tongue stud against the slit and sucking in his cheeks before he goes back down, golden locks of hair glued to his forehead as he moans throatily against Tom’s dick, the vibrations pricking through his body causing Tom to anxiously roll his hips, obscenity falling from his lips like praise as he continues to fuck Bill’s mouth, his fingers tightly coiling themselves around bundles of his brother’s hair, tugging gently.

Bill makes good use of his mouth, pursing his lips over swollen flesh, his tongue licking stripes along the shaft as he tilts his head downward, the head of his brother’s cock striking the roof of his mouth as saliva and precome mesh on his tongue. He continues to bob his head up and down, plastering a hand on Tom’s knee while shoving the other between his legs, quickly fisting his own erection as Tom begins to clumsily jerk his hips against his mouth, groaning as breathlessly words of praise grit from his lips. “F-fuck, i-if you keep going like that, Bill…” A satisfied noise hums in Bill’s throat, his own climax forming. He sputters again over his brother’s dick, films of white running down his chin as he flattens his palm against Tom’s knee, butterflies roaring in his stomach as his hips crumble into his other hand, his thumb smearing precome over his cock as he moans loudly against his brother’s length, the air quickly spilling out of his lungs. Almost. Bill begs for Tom in severed moans, his hips manically jerking into his palm as his cheeks depress around Tom’s dick, Bill’s head dutifully bowing up and down, his tongue swirling circles over the tip of his brother’s dick as his heart pounds through his ears, his legs threatening to collapse as lines of pleasure begin to numb his bones.

Tom’s grip on his brother’s scalp loosens and he frantically frisks his fingers through blond tresses, hungrily rolling his hips into Bill’s mouth, his orgasm rooting between his legs. He swears again, cloud nine on his mind as every limb in his body tightens, his breath panicked and heavy as Bill brings him closer with every moan he makes. Tom glances at his brother through dreamy lids, euphoria and disaster riding high as he strokes his cheek. “Tell me where you want it, Bill,” he whispers, his voice sweet and low. Bill parts his lips with a soft gasp, his tongue resting underneath his brother’s cock, streams of white dribbling down his chin as he looks up at Tom, his eyes glassed. “M-my face,” he pleaded, his hips still toppling into his hand, intoxicated as blurs of stars begin to tint his vision. “Come on my face, Tomi.” Tom hisses through his teeth, reaching a hand around his dick while returning his other to the back of Bill’s scalp, his fingers gnawing into tender skin as he tilts his head backward. He licks his lips, a smirk spreading on his face, the words barely able to bring themselves to his lips. “Then you better open wide, baby.”

Bill nods happily, parting his lips with eagerness, his hand stained with precome as he wets his lips, his entire body buzzing with dizzying excitement as Tom jerks himself off in front of him, occasionally halting to slap his dick against Bill’s cheek, pinkness marrying hot white. Bill looks so fucking beautiful like this and another melody of curses roll off of Tom’s tongue, his hips stuttering as he pants Bill’s name, desperate for him and Bill echoes his brother just as fervently, reciting his name like prayer as he quietly begs Tom to come fucking come all over his fucking face come for him as he nearly cries out from the pleasure gathering between his legs, threatening to burst at any second. Tom gives one last jerk of his hips, his eyes tensing shut and his body seizing before he comes with a deafening shout, Bill’s face painted in gobs of hot white that trails down his lips, clinging at his chin. Bill sighs wearily, heaven in his heart beat as his own hand became slick with come, his body softening as he crawls forward to nestle his face against his brother’s dick, wetness and come married on his cheeks.

Tom finally exhales and it rattles through his entire body, blueprints of stars flickering in his eyes and the storm in his chest dissipates, leaving only him and Bill on his knees between his legs, where he always should be. He streaks his hand through Bill’s hair, teasing away at loose strands saturated by sweat and infatuation from his forehead. A tired smile forms on his face as he watches his brother beneath him, dreamy eyed and kissing the head of his dick, lazily licking up come and him. “Next time I’m gonna show you where my favorite place is,” Tom whispered, affection light in his chest as he brings his palm underneath his brother’s chin, raising his head upward and pressing a kiss on the crown of his head, a form of appreciation that Bill always cherished.

It’s Saturday night and the boys have finally been fed.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first time writing a blow fic ♡ but i always thought bill had dick sucking lips, hmm...


End file.
